Chevrolet Lumina
The Chevrolet Lumina sedan , coupe and minivan were first introduced in 1989 for the 1990 model year as a new range of vehicles from the Chevrolet brand of General Motors to replace both the Chevrolet Celebrity sedan, and the Monte Carlo coupe. The Lumina was an answer from General Motors to the Ford Taurus. All Luminas were built at the Oshawa Car Assembly plant, in Ontario, Canada. The Chevrolet Lumina had the longest length from any other W-body car at the time. Consumers were ultimately confused by having two different vehicles (the Lumina sedan and the Lumina APV minivan) share the same name, and the concept was eventually dropped when the Lumina APV was replaced by the Chevrolet Venture in 1997. First generation (1990–1994) 1990 Sedan: 1991–94 Coupe & 1993–94 Sedan: 1991–92 Sedan & Z34 Sedan: |width=Coupe & Z34 Sedan: Sedan: |height=Coupe & Z34 Sedan: Sedan: |fuel_capacity= |aka=Chevrolet Z34 |related=Buick Regal Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme Pontiac Grand Prix |assembly=Oshawa, Ontario, Canada |layout=FF layout |wheelbase= |platform=W-body |layout=FF layout }} The North American Chevrolet Lumina was based on the mid-size GM W platform, which was shared with the Pontiac Grand Prix, Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme, Oldsmobile Intrigue, Buick Regal and Buick Century (after 1996). Although the Lumina became a popular seller, GM was widely criticized in the motoring press for being late to the game in introducing a direct aero-designed competitor to the Ford Taurus. The Chevrolet Lumina's first generation ended production in 1994, making this the shortest-lived generation of the first-generation GM W-body cars. In 1989, the Lumina became the nameplate under which Chevrolets were raced in NASCAR, more than a year before the model was available to the public. Irate fans bombarded NASCAR with letters protesting the unfairness of Chevrolet being allowed to race an aluminum car. In 1987 however, GM was experimenting with a high end performance version above the Z34 to continue where the Z34 left off. The experimental "Z50" version as it was dubbed featured all-wheel-drive and an all aluminum 5.0 L 305ci LT1-style V8 which had 285 hp (213 kW) and 280 ft·lbf (380 N·m) of torque. It never made it to production. The whereabouts of these test-cars remains unknown. Specifications * Front Head Room 39.9 in. * Front Hip Room 51.9 in. * Front Shoulder 59.9 * Front Leg 49.9 * Fuel Tank 19.9 gallons Engines * 1990–1992 2.5 L (151 in³) Iron Duke I4 * 1993–1994 2.2 L (134 in³) I4 * 1990–1994 3.1 L (191 in³) LHO V6 * 1991–1994 3.4 L DOHC(207 in³) LQ1 V6 Lumina Z34 The high performance version of the Lumina was the Lumina Z34 (coupe) and Euro 3.4 (sedan). Along with a performance suspension package, it was fitted with the 3.4 L DOHC LQ1 V6, putting out 210 hp at 5200 rpm and 215 lb·ftf (292 N·m) of torque at 4400 rpm. The LQ1 could be had with either a four speed automatic or a bespoke five speed manual, the Getrag 284. Unique cosmetic changes include a factory spoiler and body moldings, a louvered hood, and a unique steering wheel. The grille was also replaced with a body-colored panel with a small outlet, reminiscent of the Ford Taurus SHO. Performance figures are quite impressive for a front wheel drive V6 car, with a 0-60(mph) time of 7.5 seconds, 1/4 mile (~400 m) time of 15.5 seconds and a (limited) top speed of 130 mph (209.21 km/h). Production Numbers Production The Encyclopedia of American Cars, 2006 Edition Second generation (1995–2001) |width= |height=1995–98: 1999–2001: |fuel_capacity= }} The Lumina received a major redesign for 1995, with the Monte Carlo name being resurrected for the 2-door version previously sold as the Lumina coupe, and slightly larger. The Euro model was dropped, replaced by the LS trim. The LHO V6 was dropped in favor of the L82 V6, also known as the 3100 SFI. This Lumina was also sold with police (code 9C3) and taxi packages after the Chevrolet Caprice was dropped after the 1996 model year. Initial trim levels consisted of base and LS. Options included an electric sunroof, leather bucket seats, power windows, power driver seat, and AM/FM stereo with CD player. The LTZ trim was introduced in 1997 to soften the blow from the discontinued Impala SS and Caprice. Its standard features included 16" brushed aluminum wheels, blackwall radial sport tires, sport tuned suspension, a 3.1 L V6 rated at and or an optional 3.4 L V6 rated at and of torque, a rear spoiler, restyled front and rear body clips (resembling the Monte Carlo Z34), a tachometer, and a floor-mounted shifter. In 1998 the 3.4 L V6 was replaced by the 3800 Series II which made and torque. Despite its increased torque, the 3.8 liter LTZ demonstrated slightly worse performance due to its lowered horsepower, with 0-60 mph (0–100 km/h) times of 7.5 seconds (as opposed to 7.2 for the LQ1) and 1/4 mile (~400 m) times of 15.7 seconds (as opposed to 15.5 for the LQ1). The car has a naturally-limited top speed of and the rev limiter kicks in at 5800 rpm. Also in 1998, the Lumina received second generation airbags. The front-wheel drive Chevrolet Impala was introduced as a replacement for the Lumina in 2000, although GM did produce 2001 model year Luminas to be exclusively sold for rental fleets. Sales of the Lumina ended in Canada in 1999. US production ended on April 26, 2001. In some Asian countries, the Lumina continued as a rebadged Buick Century/Regal. Specification levels Throughout its lifecycle, the second generation Lumina was available in three trim levels: Base (1995–2001): The most popular Lumina, the base model came well equipped for its price point. It had standard six-passenger seating, power locks, tilt steering wheel, dual airbags, and air conditioning. Base models were equipped with fifteen-inch steel wheels with wheel covers. LS (1995–1999): One step above the base, LS models offered aluminum wheels, optional dual zone temperature controls, power windows (optional on Base), tachometer, higher-end stereo with GM's Delcolock, anti-lock brakes, remote keyless entry system, upgraded seats, and an optional 3.4 L DOHC engine. LTZ (1997–1999): The top of the line Lumina which included alloy wheels, a choice of the 3.1 L V6 engine, 3.4L DOHC engine or 3.8 L V6 engine (1998-1999 only), power driver seat, dual zone climate control and leather with the option for deluxe cloth. A center console was standard on LTZ (optional on LS). To differentiate itself aesthetically from the lesser models, it received the front end and trunk lid from the Fifth Generation Chevrolet Monte Carlo. Engines * 1995–1999 3.1 L (191 in³) L82 V6 * 1995–1997 3.4 L DOHC(207 in³) LQ1 V6 * 1997–1999 3.8 L (231 in³) L36 V6 * 2000–2001 3.1 L (191 in³) LG8 V6 Production Third generation (1998–2006) Since 1998, the Holden Commodore has been sold as the Chevrolet Lumina in the Middle East and South Africa, and previously in Malaysia, Singapore and Thailand. A coupe version based on the Holden Monaro was also sold in the Middle East as the Chevrolet Lumina Coupe. Fourth generation (2006–present) Holden released the all new VE Holden Commodore in Australia in 2006. In 2007 it was rebadged and exported from Australia as the newest generation of the Chevrolet Lumina. It is currently being sold in the Middle East and South Africa. The Holden Ute is in South Africa available as the Lumina Ute References External links * Consumer Guide: Chevrolet Lumina Prices & Reviews * [http://wikicars.org/en/Chevrolet_Lumina Chevrolet Lumina] article from Wikicars.org Lumina Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Mid-size cars Category:Sedans Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles introduced in 1989 Category:Goods manufactured in Canada ar:شيفروليه لومينا ca:Chevrolet Lumina de:Chevrolet Lumina fr:Chevrolet Lumina lt:Chevrolet Lumina pl:Chevrolet Lumina pt:Chevrolet Lumina simple:Chevrolet Lumina